Nice to Meet You (Again)
by Raining Sky Guy
Summary: Ichigo had had a recurrent dream for as long as he can remember. About a man almost a decade older than he was just living his life.Rin has been dreaming about a youth and a supernatural world, until the day his character dies. Suddenly, Rin is seeing fictional people coming to life and he ends up meeting his once-in-a-dream-lover and falling for him. Reincarnation fic, Uraichi
1. Chapter 1

Nice to Meet You (Again)

by

Raining Sky Guy

* * *

For as long as Ichigo could remember he had had one single dream throughout his life. It came back to him night after night, transporting him to another place, becoming someone else.

Because the life he lived in a dream was not his own.

This little tidbit, weird anecdote of his life as unimportant as it was, was a little embarrassing and –if it ever spread– a bit mortifying, so he had only told three people in his life. His mother, his childhood friend Tatsuki and ever-steadfast Chad.

Other than that, those dreams didn't actually come up much, as nothing really exciting happened in them, and as soon as he struck fifteen years old, he had far more pressing issues at hand than a wayward dream.

Like defeating Aizen.

Ichigo finished reminiscing of his life, as he took the choice. With everything that had happened, it honestly wasn't much of a choice, despite how much he might love his friends and family and him. When Tensa Zangetsu in his final form, for the Final Getsuga Tensho gave him a choice between remaining bonded, his soul whole and complete at the cost of his life, and remaining alive, without his zanpakuto, leaving him in a half-dead state. It was a no-brainer.

* * *

Takahashi Rin opened his eyes, blinking drearily the last dredges of sleep. He mused about his latest dreams–visions, _memories–_ as he got ready to work. He pressed last day's leftovers into the microwave as he maneuvered his pants, belt and shoes onto his person. He ate, finished dressing up, washed, shaved and brushed his teeth and he was off.

As he took his usual commute by train to his workplace he daydreamed about those recurrent dreams – nightmares– he kept having. It was already weird how his dream-persona was different than he actually was, but despite being set in Japan, in an actual city (that was not his own, now that he thought about it, he had never stepped foot in Karakura) it had jumped past bizarre and dove right into mother-fucking-insane. With God-wanna-bes, reincarnation cycles, monsters, dead people battling other dead people and then even-more-dead-people, with his character–a fifteen-year-old child for crying out loud– smack in the middle of it and destined to save them all.

(The most eventful thing that had happened to Rin when _he_ was fifteen was that he had fallen off his motorcycle and almost cracked his skull open, though he only got some scratches on his arms and legs and nothing broke. Even so, he had almost sold the piece of junk out of mere spite.)

Also, it was always curious how his dream 'Ichigo' also 'dreamed' about him much like he did (talk about convoluted, couldn't his brain give him a rest at least when he slept?). It would have ranged on creepy had Rin believed, even a little, in previous lives, or reincarnation or anything actually. It wasn't like he was an atheist or a believer… he simply did not spare much thought to spiritual things.

As the doors opened and the people started to exit the train, a pair of silver eyes burned in his memory. There was also that. Unlike him, 'Ichigo' had had a lover. Meaning, he had dreamt himself a lover because he was just that lonely apparently. And gay. What the fuck brain.

Though he couldn't begrudge his imagination much when he found peace whenever he dredged memories of him. And it tugged at his heartstring in a good way whenever he felt 'Ichigo's love for the man as well, as if it was his own. It was useful as stress-relief. And for jerking-off, but that was no one's business.

Which is why he had gotten a bit mad at his most recent dream. It was the final show-off, and 'Ichigo' had been given a choice. He either stayed with his sword and monster, but they all died (which Rin thought was just fucking ridiculously melodramatic, like it mattered that they died together, once you were dead there wasn't anything else for you) or his sword and monster would be gone and 'Ichigo' would go back. Rin had not been happy at his choice. Because, beyond any drama, or promise of a sequel for Rin's dreams, it meant that 'Ichigo' had willingly left their-his lover behind. Talk about ungrateful.

But it made sense to Rin, in a way. Love was flimsy. Easily swayed, easily sold. Easily forgotten.

He pushed those thoughts aside for the rest of the day, greeting his coworkers and superiors before settling down to work.

* * *

As always, it was a blur of screens, and calls and appointments made and cancelled. He was invited to a restaurant and he accepted.

Afterwards, he would wake up in his house, with a hangover and no memories of the previous night. Nor of his dreams.

It sometimes happened, Rin assured himself, whenever he drank too much or was too sick the dreams evaded him. And actually he was still a bit mad about last night's ending so he thought it was a fitting revenge.

But then it happened again. Rin awoke with a sense that something was wrong as he had no recollection, once more, of what he had dreamt about. Maybe he had been too tired, he concluded as he prepared for work.

The third time, the tired businessman stared at the little crack on the ceiling above his head with jaded eyes. Maybe there was no continuation. Maybe he had finally reached the last volume, the last episode. His dream channel had stopped airing. He hadn't even gotten a recap like sometimes happened. He hadn't even gotten a flashback of all of 'Ichigo's life a moment before he –Rin supposed– died. Because that was what had happened, right? He had chosen death over anything else. Maybe his mind was just trying to figure out another complex storyline to show him. Maybe.

Rin gave it a week, then tried to actively imagine either a continuation or a whole new storyline to no avail. At last, he gave up.

That, alongside his most recent girlfriend breaking up with him was probably what conjured a character of his imagination into the real world. Or maybe his tired brain was just trying its desperate best to distract him by dolling up some random stranger to create some sort of resemblance to fictional characters.

But they had the same names.

And they were from Karakura. Even though they both were much older than he recalled. No, wait. They were strangers.

Asano Keigo and Kojima Mizuiro.

They couldn't be that strange of a name, right?

Rin sighed dejectedly at his computer screen. Akane popped her head into his cubicle. Asked what was wrong, if he needed to see a doctor. Rin dismissed her with a wave. It was nothing. He was just simply fantasizing about two grown-up-ass-men. _Not_ in that way!

This was reality and he better get a hang on-

* * *

He stared into the bathroom's mirror in front of him after his morning routine. Except for his almost-blond brown hair…. He resembled a great deal this Kurosaki Ichigo. ' _But of course_ ,' he thought, irritably, _'maybe it's because I fabricated his existence. Why wouldn't he look like me?'_

But then Tatsuki appeared.

Not her, personally. It popped up in his e-newspaper. A note about a karate dojo of a certain Arisawa Tatsuki once more being selected to compete in the nationals. He hadn't even been aware there were karate nationals. Which was just stupid. Most serious sports had national championships.

But seeing that was too much.

This wasn't curiosity anymore. He _needed_ to know what was going on for his sanity's sake.

But he was a thirty-year-old man with a stable work. He couldn't go off gallivanting as soon as he felt like it. So he waited for his vacations and informed his boss he might be absent the first days of their return. His boss grumbled, dumped him double the work the final days and grudgingly gave him a three-day leeway. Rin took what he could. Anyway, it was a week-long vacation, so it was alright.

Time to step foot in Karakura Town.

* * *

Rin hadn't planned on getting into that car accident. To be honest nobody really planned those things. He hadn't planned on passing out after getting run over and getting dragged to Kurakara's General Hospital nor getting treated by Ishida Ryuuken, still working, despite his all-but-useless left leg.

Rin was having trouble breathing. He should not know his name.

When a black-haired man, with the same sharp facial structure as Ryuuken walked in, Rin's mind murmured, ' _Ishida Uryuu'_.

When his heartbeat accelerated and his current doctor –whose face he shouldn't find so damn familiar– asked him whether something hurt and if he was feeling alright, Rin felt in the right to mumble, "I think I'm going crazy." Before passing out.

He managed to keep his composure –barely– until he was finally discharged. But, rather unwisely, he did not flee Karakura ASAP. Instead he rented a hotel room and started gathering his thoughts.

Notebook pages were torn, the bed ignored, as Rin tried piecing everything he could, everything he remembered.

'Ichigo'

Who was he?

For the first time since Rin could remembered, he started to question whether this character actually existed.

As the pieces started falling in place, making perfect sense and fitting snuggly into what little of Karakura he had seen, Rin was starting to think that he –Ichigo–had indeed existed and had lived here.

How was Rin related to all of this?

* * *

Rin walked a way-too-familiar path for the first time in his life, not missing a step despite not really recognizing where he was going. And suddenly he was staring at an old, eccentric shoten. His heart ached.

But what was he even doing?

His dream and reality were separate subjects and should not be mingled. Even if they were real, he had nothing to do with this Ichigo character, less so with his friends. Rin was thinking that,but his heart stopped when the shogi door slid open.

"A customer? What may I do for you?" A shabby-looking old man said with a flourish, eyes closed and posture disparagingly disinterested, despite going through the trouble of opening the door. Rin nodded to himself, he had gone crazy alright. To think he had ever dreamt of-

The shopkeeper opened his eyes. The silver-steel of his dreams. The thundercloud of his love. No, Ichigo's love. He supposed. Granted, the things in his head would have to be real in the first place. But as recognition failed to register in silver eyes, Rin understood.

Whatever this was, whatever had happened to him, them, whoever, Rin had nothing to do with Ichigo. He _had_ entertained the idea of forgotten memories, but frankly, whatever he could think off was too far-fetched. It was clear that Rin was not Ichigo, not anymore or never in the first place. He had no right to demand anything out of his dream persons. Even if they actually fucking existed.

While Rin had his inner emotional turmoil, Kisuke had waited patiently for his Human not-customer to realize he was in a wrong place and go on his merry way, but he had been shaken by the heartbreak on the young man's face.

"Sorry, uh, I'm- I was, I mean…" Rin deflated into himself as he tried to come up with something to say. "I got lost. I was wondering if you could point me to the Kurosaki clinic." Two sets of eyes blinked in surprise at those words and Rin wanted to slap himself –what if the place didn't even exist in the first place? "I-I was recommended that place."

"Ah," the shopkeeper's face was suddenly–annoyingly– clouded by a paper fan. "May I inquire as to who directed you there?"

"Uh… A friend of mine, why, is there a problem?"

"Well, the clinic has been closed for quite some years I'm afraid." He said, immediately shattering Rin's stupid thoughts (even as a little voice mumbled In awe that it _had existed_ in the first place). "The owner, a friend of mine decided to move to another town for personal reasons. But I can tell you that the doctors at the general hospital are the best ones out there."

"Ah, I see. Thank you. "Rin mumbled, mind numb, too tired to try and censor his words. "You wouldn't happen to know of a good bar 'round here, would you?"

Kisuke blinked at this non-sequitur. "There is one two blocks away from here. The Silver Gambit, if I recall correctly. It's nice but that's perhaps because I'm an old man and I prefer tranquil places." He smiled as the stranger eyed him weirdly, like any normal Human would.

"Silver Gambit. Got it. Thanks." Rin mumbled, turning away.

As he walked away from the shop he couldn't help the stupid sense of heartache weighing him down. But maybe it was heartburn. His doctor had told him to be careful with alcohol and stress. He should begin to listen to him, to avoid weird things like this.

* * *

It was a good place, this bar. Tranquil, just as Kisuke had said. Perfect for weary souls just like him. ' _Idiot'_ , Rin told himself, ' _you're only thirty and the other idiot can't be much older'._

Rin found himself ignoring his doctor's advice once more as he continued on returning to the bar night after night after night. Burning away both his money and his pains.

When he spotted the silver-eyed man once more his muddled brain stopped thinking straight.

' _It's definitively heartburn.'_

"Oh, if it isn't my dear customer. You found this place enjoyable then?" The forsaken man said with an easy grin (Rin was already absolutely positive his brain was neurotic so he didn't give much thought to the forlorn expression he had seen on the other seconds before he caught sight of him). Rin grunted his agreement even as he inwardly mourned the loss of his silence and privacy as the stranger decided to take a seat beside him.

"You come here often?" Rin found it proper to inquire, seeing that his uninvited guest had no intention of leaving.

"Not really. But I enjoy a good cup of liqueur every now and then." Kisuke said just before telling the approaching bartender. "I'll have an appletini, thank you."

Rin couldn't help it. He snorted into his beer.

Kisuke rolled his eyes, even as the other hacked for breath, a grin spread wide on his foam-covered lips. He held his freshly made drink in one hand as he waited for the other. "Yes?" He asked.

"Sorry, sorry. I just… I'm sorry but you have got to be kidding me. 'Good cup of liqueur'? An appletini?"

"I felt like having one and I'm not so unsure of my masculinity as you all people seem to be. I can hold my alcohol, however."

"Oh? I would have to see it." Rin challenged, wiping his upper lip. For some reason his grin was met and his challenge accepted.

* * *

Some vodka, some whisky, couple of beers and a lot of shots later found a couple of drunken idiots sharing a laugh together.

"So what are you doing here, my dear customer? I gather you're not from the area?"

"Had to take some days off. And to my luck I was run over by a car barely stepping here."

"Oh? What horrible luck. Were you greatly injured?"

"Nah, not really. Also I heal quickly. Though my broken nose lowers my already mediocre looks rating." Rin pointed to the swollen appendage and Kisuke had to frown, feeling like there was something familiar in this stranger he was not getting. He quickly dismissed it as he decided he had to flaunt his own 'good-looks'.

"Too bad you couldn't be more like me, right?" He said, genial smile in place as he arched a coy eyebrow that had Rin's stomach doing somersaults. To ignore it, the businessman laughed in a high tone, before chugging down another beer.

"Bastards like youuu," he slurred then, drunk off his ass. "Deserve to be mauled in the face by evil fangirls. Or arrested for how good-looking you are. Like, save something for us!"

"I'm flattered." Kisuke said snorting when Rin had to pause to blink drunkenly at him. He had tried to say something insulting hadn't he? Wait what had he actually-? Whatever.

"So where are you from, young man?"

"Born and bred in Tokyo."

"Is this your first time here in Karakura?"

The question took longer for it to register and a part of Kisuke decided they had had quite enough unless he gave his current partner kidney failure or something.

"…Yesh. And almost got murdered by a car. What a nice way to welcome us tourists."

"And haven't we met somewhere before?" Kisuke finally got around to ask, having been disturbed at the feeling of familiarity this Human exuded. The other jumped in his seat, startled for some reason and in the brief moment he had looked away and worked the muscles to string a denial and Kisuke to laugh his agreement, the man had already thought up three different conspiracy theories, five separate fake identities of his customer and seven different ways in which to save his own hide once more, regardless of who had been sent after him.

Kisuke wanted to keep talking to have something else, a leverage, a hint, anything, when his suspect hiccupped rather loudly before passing out into his empty mug. Kisuke blinked owlishly at the graceless sprawl of limbs even as he burned the alcohol within him with help of his own reiatsu.

Whoever this was, he was completely out of it. Kisuke was ready to leave him be –let the bartender deal with him– but a hint of remorse hit him. If, just if, this Human's tale was correct, he had just walked out of a car incident, not even in his own hometown and after today, who knew if the man still had any cash on him to spend this night, and return back home.

He resented Ichigo's influence on him. Even if they had been apart for several years now, he couldn't help but think that he had softened way too much, thanks to a certain strawberry.

A certain strawberry that had left him behind.

To be continued

* * *

AN.

Idk what to tell you, man. I don't even remember how I got this idea. And ffs, this is getting published before my first UraIchi story. Bit of a weird ending, but I'm still figuring out how to work out this story.

Who is this mysterious Takahashi and how is he related to Ichigo?

Lemme know your thoughts in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Nice to Meet You (Again)

by

Raining Sky Guy

* * *

Ever since Ichigo had chosen to give up his life, Rin had stopped having sequenced dreams. He still dreamt about this other life, but now of particular events. As if Ichigo would have liked certain events to be of particular note. Which was probably the reason why Rin had very vivid, nostalgic and sad dreams about a certain blond.

 _If_ Ichigo was real for starters.

It could all still be hallucinations, his brain had always seemed odd.

But still, it didn't help him at all. As he struggled to open his eyes, Rin caught sight of the very same blond he had been dreaming about. He squinted at the blond, not letting him speak before he murmured, "fuck, I hate waking up inside a dream." But when he heard muffled laughter, he was suddenly aware that he was not sleeping. He never blushed in his dreams. But, if this was not a dream, "what are you doing in my room?" he asked, more confused than he should be angry. He began to sit up and he regretted immediately as the worst hangover he'd ever had, began to act up.

"Do not worry, I didn't break into your house. You passed out during our encounter, and I felt bad just leaving you." A distorted voice said, as hands helped him sit up and held a bucket in front of his face for him to puke in. "You're in my humble abode."

"Y'didn't strike me," Rin croaked out, once he had emptied his stomach's content. "As someone who would just drag strangers into their homes."

"I'm not. Usually. But I guess what you told me last evening struck a chord in my Good Samaritan side."

Rin felt a distant part of his brain seize up in worry. Most of him wasn't even awake yet. "The fuck I told you?"

Glinting silver eyes assessed him. Rin felt embarrassed that he probably looked like a drunken fuck, hair all messed up, suit wrinkled and probably stained with vomit.

"That you were not born in Tokyo…"

"Wassat? Yeah, born and bred." Rin murmured, not lucid enough to realize Kisuke was trying to bait him into confessing anything.

"You're thirty years old. You had never stepped foot in Karakura before. You got into a car accident. You have no family here and you're living on the expenses the guy that ran you over offered you as an apology. You are suppressing your reiatsu and are probably hungry."

Glossy brown eyes –just the perfect shade to hurt– stared at him in mild confusion. "Wassat last thing you sai'?"

"You're hungry?"

"No, I mean…" The drunken stranger looked confused for a moment. "Oh, yeah. Was' Reiatsu'?"

"Hm? Thirsty too?"

"Yeah, no wait, what?"

"I'll get some water for you."

* * *

"I don't think I ever introduced myself to you, my name is Urahara Kisuke. What is yours?"

A much fresher Rin was still trying to massage the migraine away, sitting at a low table and clutching a glass of water for dear life. As Kisuke introduced himself, Rin felt tension building up inside of him. Again. He had known his name. He had had dreams about this person.

He had –hesitatingly– accepted that this Ichigo character had existed – he had concluded as much when he stared at a grave for Kurosaki Masaki. He gave a little prayer before proceeding to drink himself into a stupor as if he had just visited his own mother's grave, as fucked up as that probably sounded (and thankfully not the case). He still had no idea what that had got anything to do with Rin. This Kisuke person had probably been Ichigo's lover, before his death –supernatural or otherwise, one thing was to acknowledge Ichigo existed, another altogether to simply accept all the extra supernatural crap of another world. Somehow it hurt a little that he had to say, "I'm sorry. My name is – "Not Kurosaki Ichigo. "-er, Takahashi Rin."

"Nice to meet you, Takahashi-san."

"Likewise. Urahara-san."

The blond had insisted he stay at least one more night, seeing as Rin couldn't walk a straight line without puking. Or walk a straight line at all. "I'm sorry." He had mumbled, face protected by his propped arms. "I can normally hold better my alcohol. Don't know what happened this time."

"Do not worry, dear friend. God knows I've overestimated myself several times." Kisuke laughed again and Rin was starting to fear the flip-flop of his stomach wasn't all because of his hangover.

"No but really, you- I don't know how I can repay you. If you ever go to Tokyo give me a call or something. Or just if you ever need something. I'll answer." Rin said, his Japanese upbringing forcing him to at least offer that promise as compensation. "I'd tell you I'd repay you now, but I'm not really high on cash right now. My apologies."

"No, no. It is quite alright. I did not do this to make you feel indebted to me." Kisuke said.

"Indulge me, Urahara-san. I'm a man of honor." Rin answered scrawling his number on a clean napkin stolen from the table. The man proceeded to stare at the napkin somberly before rummaging his winkled suit for a presentation card. He scrawled his personal number on the back and finally offered it with a small bow and an embarrassed smile. "Here's both my email, work number and personal number at your disposal."

Kisuke accepted the card, absently looking it over with an undiscernible expression. He proceeded to smile at him genially. "Alright then, Takahashi-san. Maybe this will be incentive enough to get to know Tokyo at last."

"Wait, you've never been to Tokyo?"

Kisuke raised an amused eyebrow at the incredulous tone. "You had never been to Karakura before."

"Not to be offensive but Karakura is a little town. I can't really believe that in all of your years you have never gone there." The Tokyo man said with some sort of amusing pompous pride.

"How old do you think I am, Takahashi-san?" Kisuke chuckled perfectly in a way Rin found himself staring at. There was a bit of a silence and Kisuke looked down at himself suddenly flustered. "Certainly not too much?"

"I-eh-no. Older than me, certainly." Rin managed to sputter, blushing softly as he noticed his words might sound offensive; though the acquiescing nod from the blond made him relax again.

"Well, that is true enough."

"So? How old are you?"

"Hmm? Why don't you take a guess?"

Rin pondered about it, trying to go for a number not high enough to actually offend. He stared intently at the shabby stubble, the pale blond hair, at the creases of his eyes – _that weren't there before_ , a little part of his mind said in a sad tone– and then he mused looking at his clasped hands. "Forty?"

"Hmm."

"Too high." Rin said immediately with a little cringe and an apology on the tip of his lips. Kisuke polite-smiled and raised a hand to stop him.

"Not quite."

"Oh, uh, forty-one?"

"Little bit higher."

"Forty-two?"

"Almost."

"Forty-three?"

"Yeah." Kisuke closed his eyes as he nodded, the hat effectively hiding his eyes.

"You look older to be honest."

"Oh, really? What about eight-hundred and forty-three?" Kisuke then said with an amused smile. Rin blinked owlishly. "Would you believe me?"

"Sure why not?" Rin said with a shrug, making Kisuke falter. The Human propped his chin in his hand as he shot an amused smile at the other, "I'm hungover, not retarded, Urahara-san. Nice try though."

Kisuke blinked, a little bewildered, before offering back a smile that if Rin squinted a little, was a little hesitant, its owner lost in thought.

* * *

Rin was offered a simple breakfast, consisting of several leftovers. Kisuke smiled contritely, saying that he hadn't had time for grocery shopping these last few days- Rin assured him that it was nothing, he knew what that was like. It was him who was imposing anyway.

He was offered then a cup of coffee to battle the in-coming migraine.

"What day is it today?" Rin asked as he washed his breakfast down with a nice and hot coffee. Kisuke finished pouring for himself to glance at the calendar stuck to the wall behind him.

"Saturday."

"Oh, great. I still have one last day before I return to work." Rin said with a smile, not remembering he had asked for some off days in addition to his holiday.

"May I ask what is your profession?"

"…I work as an IT." Rin answered, trying not to feel down that Kisuke hadn't even glanced at his presentation card –he hadn't been interested in the least in Takahashi. Not like it made any sense since he _was_ asking right now.

"Oh, I see." Kisuke said, he swirled his cup before grey eyes focused on caramel ones. "Do you have family here Takahashi-san?"

Rin blinked at the non-sequitur, but shrugged and answered anyway. "Nope."

Kisuke looked pensieve, which was never a good thing in Ichigo's books. Not that he was Ichigo, and not like it was even true. "If that's the case, may I ask what _are_ you doing here in Karakura?"

Takahashi's demeanor changed. He stared into achingly familiar eyes, before he dropped his gaze to his own hands, a wry smile in place. "I'm… I'm not really sure." He whispered. He chuckled, closing his eyes briefly, "I'm just an old man chasing after fantasies."

Kisuke stared at him, a distant, mocking voice in his head saying, ' _aren't we both_?'

* * *

Kisuke had insisted that, if Rin was going to stay in Karakura another day he could as well get himself a tour guide. Rin felt a little uncomfortable since what he was doing –trying to do – was something he'd rather do alone, but also he felt his chest lighten as he thought that he and Kisuke could go sightseeing together…

' _As always, getting your hopes high. Now with a gay twist. You the MVP.'_ Rin laughed at himself rather unkindly, and reality was quick to correct his misgivings as the doorbell rang and Kisuke was suddenly ushering in an auburn woman into their small cramped kitchen.

Even worse.

He knew this person _too._

"Hihi! So Kisuke told me he had a guest over. Your first time here?" She said with an ungodly amount of cheer for the recently-hungover man. Rin cringed softly, even as he tried calming his racing heart.

Because staring right at him was none other than Inoue Orihime. Maybe.

Seeing as he remained silent, the shopkeeper was quick to step up. "Ah, Orihime-chan, thank you for coming, as I was telling you, he's Takahashi-san, he's still getting over his hangover so maybe we could be a little quieter."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, still rather loudly with perfectly puckered lips. "Alright! Oh, woops. Well, nice to meet you Takahashi-san. My name is Ishida Orihime. Oh, I have some really good recipes for hangover so maybe I could make something for you before we depart?"

Kisuke immediately interjected that there was no need, he wasn't _that_ bad off and just wait maybe another half an hour, actually he hadn't been expecting her until later. He started rambling to protect Rin's stomach and taste buds and the man couldn't help but feel something flutter in said stomach. But he inadvertently raised a hand to cradle his head because.

Because he had gotten her name wrong.

Ishida Orihime. Not Inoue Orihime.

But still…

Ishida was the family name of the doctors in town.

Rin really wanted to ask if she was married.

Because if she was. Then it all would make sense.

A horrible amount of sense.

Instead, Rin smiled. "Thank you Ishida-chan, I hope this wasn't too much of a bother- "

"Oh, haha, nonsense. I love doing these kinds of things. All unexpected and stuff. So, shall we go?"

"Uh…" Rin managed, taken off guard by the suddenness, barely even dressed to be in presence of sort-of-acquaintances, less so for the outside world. As always, Kisuke came in to his rescue.

"Maybe our dear visitor could have an hour or two to wash up and prepare before this, Orihime-chan?"

* * *

And thus, three hours later, the businessman trailed behind the busty woman, feeling light-headed as everything the girl pointed out to him was far too familiar for comfort. The zoo, the best kiosk for some ice-cream, the wonderful coffee shops, and lastly…

Rin stared at his guide dubiously. This was just a riverbank. Everything else had been interesting and insightful of this little town but he couldn't figure out why the last stop was at this regular-

"I know this is not relevant for you, Takahashi-san, but I think this is a fitting place to end the tour. In a few minutes the sun will begin to set, and you will see how the river tints orange, just like…" Here Orihime's smile dimmed, eyes downcast, and Rin was just figuring out if he should call out to her when she bounced back with the same smile as before. "It is a beautiful sight, you'll see! Also, if you ever feel like brooding, this place is notorious for this! Let your pains go away like the water of the river!"

"That… doesn't sound very appealing, Ishida-chan." Rin said with a little wry smile, having gotten comfortable for some soft banter with the woman. The airheaded girl merely smiled at him.

"Haha! Sorry! But the sunset is very pretty, come on!" She exclaimed with all the joy of a little kid as she dragged the unsuspecting Rin by the hand down the gentle slope and basically forcing him on his butt as they sat down at the incline of the riverbank.

Rin was going to complain about his bones in a joking manner but he was suddenly suffocated by the feeling of familiarity. He looked around, at the orange-tinted grass, at the sunset-colored river and found himself drowning in unbearable longing and nostalgia and-

"Takahashi-san! Are you alright!? Oh my god don't tell me you broke your butt! Was it my fault? I'm so sorry!"

As soon as he noticed he was crying, the man stopped abruptly, as embarrassed as he could be, he quickly turned away, wiping the tears and snot with his sleeve. "Sorry, Ishida-chan," he said, trying to be polite and not give her the wrong impression that it had been her fault. "It's just… I don't know what came over me. It's not your fault, I'm just… just…"

Going fucking insane.

"It's okay," she said in a suddenly soothing voice. "It's alright." She continued, rubbing his arm, then his back like a mother would her child. Rin grew even more flustered at this condescending act but then he looked her in the eye. She had tears in them. Why?

She looked away from him into the darkening river. "This is a special place, Takahashi-san. Of things lost… and of things found. Sometimes memories linger and resurface. Even if you do not know the cause, or do not recall the event, memories linger and certain things will trigger them. I am sorry for whatever made you this sad, though. But it's okay. It's probably for the best."

 _Mom?_

Rin started shaking his head.

 _Mom, get up. Please._

The man shot upright, posture rigid.

"Takahashi-san?"

 _Please, mom! Get up!_

Rin dashed away trying to clear the images in his head of his mother- no, of Ichigo's mother lying dead in a pool of blood. He unwisely closed his eyes as he ran, not even caring who he ran into. He needed to stop getting these images! It was not real! It was not his mother! It was not his life!

"Just leave me alone!" He hollered.

* * *

A concussion. He had gotten a concussion. He had gotten Ishida-chan's husband to come over to the Urahara shoten because he had passed out after falling down and hitting his head against a sharp corner of a bench.

How much lamer could he get?

"Is there anything else you need, Takahashi-san?" Kisu- Urahara-san asked amiably enough, but the other man could only grumble under his breath, embarrassed. The man looked mildly amused but Rin was certain he was mostly irritated as his uninvited guest would stay there a while longer.

"It's really a mild concussion, Takahashi-san, you can take over-the-counter painkillers if it starts hurting, which is normal, you did hit your skull rather badly. Avoid alcoholic drinks and abundant exercise. If you notice any symptoms, neurological or physical –like you can't think straight or that you can't walk properly– come visit me again at the Karakura Hospital." Ishida junior said in a clinically cold tone. He faltered near the end as he glanced at his worried wife. "My wife was telling me you had planned on returning to Tokyo this night. I really don't recommend it; in case any late symptoms kick in whilst commuting. Head injuries aren't always clear-cut."

Rin mentally moaned in frustration. "Yes, thank you Ishida-sensei. But are you sure? My bones are sturdy, I'm pretty sure I'm okay. I can handle a little nausea."

"You won't be using any sort of vehicle until I say so. Am I understood, Takahashi-san?" The raven-haired man declared in a rather threatening way that had Rin immediately giving in to. He glanced briefly at his haggard face. "You could return home if someone could come pick you up, however."

"All the way onto another prefecture? Nah, I'd rather not bother. Besides, I suppose I have enough cash to rent someplace for another night." Rin immediately replied, getting up and ready to depart right at that moment, highly unnerved and uncomfortable and embarrassed and just wanting all this nightmare to be over already.

"Ah, you can stay here if you'd like, Takahashi-san. I don't mind if it's just one more night." Kisuke said in a quiet voice. Rin froze and he noticed how the two Ishidas swiveled their heads in unison to stare at the shopkeeper in surprise.

Rin really wanted the earth to open up and swallow his miserable self whole.

"No, I- it's alright, really. I've imposed too much…" He tried, trying not to wheeze out his words, feeling a blush creeping up his cheeks. He also wasn't completely comfortable with the way the married couple had gone from staring at the shopkeeper to staring at each other to staring at him. But of course, he had to stare past the dark inscrutable eyes of the doctor to glimpse for one second a vulnerable-looking Kisuke. It made his heart clench. "I mean- "

"Takahashi-san, if he's offering I think you should accept. A concussion is no light matter and knowing someone else will be there with you should anything arise will give everyone some peace of mind." Inoue- no, Ishida Orihime said with a little smile, looking briefly at the silent blond.

"You should not worry about his morale. I suppose we can vouch for him in that regard." Ishida added almost exasperated. Sharp eyes bore into his again, assessing, scrutinizing. "What do you say?"

Rin really, _really_ wanted to leave.

And he was perfectly sure there was no way that was happening.

He did the next best thing he could think of (besides running away into the night like some wacko job) and he forced on a smile, coupled with a frown he couldn't really erase. "Well, then. I suppose I'll be in your care once more Urahara-san."

Kisuke closed his eyes briefly as if hurt. He smiled. "I hope we get along, Takahashi-san."

* * *

AN.

I like this story - is what I decided after writing the second chapter, lol. I am not completely decided on what to do with the plot, or the story at all, but hopefully I'll figure out how. I hope everyone reading this enjoys it as much as I am.

Also, a quick reply to my dear anon reviewer, **friendly:**

I'm pretty sure I've read a book about dual dreamers (but it was the exact same person, I'm iffy on the specifics), but I'm glad you like my approach! It is reincarnation, but as we know, with Ichigo nothing is ever as expected. And yes, as soon as Rin gets his ass moving, he's going to seek out a friend.

I hope you like Rin. He's a little of a loser, older guy with an old soul, more mundane and less of a hero as Ichigo was. But they have the same heart. Though with a whole life of normalcy it's no wonder he can't wrap his head around these supernatural events that are suddenly popping in his life. Also the parallelisms between both iterations of one World Savior and Strawberry will annoy not only Rin, but also Kisuke.

I really hope you get to see this, or at least the following chapters, and live up to your expectations!

Thank you for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Need to get it out of my system.

Nice to Meet You (Again)

by

Raining Sky Guy

* * *

There weren't many things that Rin could say made his heart race. Other than riding his bike, there was pretty much no excitement in his life, even romance was dull and boring.

Yet for some reason, waking up to see Kisuke's sleeping face made his heart beat faster than usual.

He doesn't really understand where he is, nor does he even think about that as he takes in the sight of Kisuke's pale eyelids fluttering as he dreamt about something. He was mesmerized by the pale-blond man sleeping with his head on his hands, slouched over the table Rin had also apparently fallen asleep over.

He really was handsome. Rin couldn't really understand if he was really gay or bisexual, but he clearly found this man absolutely fascinating and attractive on all levels. The thing was…

Were this his own feelings or he was just trying to make Ichigo's feelings his, since he seemed to lack such a crucial relationship in his life?

Takahashi Rin was suddenly aware of how cold he was. He shivered once as he processed the cold morning air and immediately suppressed a cough. He hugged himself and looked around. It looked like both of them had dozed off as their chat went on long into the night, their remnants of tea colder than ice.

Rin smiled grateful at remembering yesterday. He had been antsy and nervous and guilty for making Kisuke put up with him again just because of his own stupidity, but somehow, for some reason Kisuke had coaxed him out of it, offering up his time and slowly Rin had gotten over his discomfort and joined him at the table to eat and share another cup of tea (Kisuke had looked a little rueful when he declared he would not bring out the sake or a beer because he had gotten a concussion). He just regretted having him sleeping on the uncomfortable table instead of his own bed. Actually, now that he was awake, the least he could do was bring him a jacket or a bed cover to at least sleep fine these last moments.

Half of him was thinking that, but most of him was simply too mesmerized by the blond, a stranger's memories making act of presence, intermingling with his observation and simply making Rin become more enamored with him. He knew it was silly and he needed to get a grip but he couldn't help but try whispering, "Kisuke?" softly, almost to himself. The man shifted as if he had heard and then he mumbled in his sleep,

"…Ichigo?"

Rin reeled back so abruptly he bumped his knee against the table, jousting the other man awake rudely even as he doubled over holding his knee in pain, trying to hide his face. His heart beat loudly in his ears.

"Hmm? Where-? Oh, Takahashi-san. Good morning." Kisuke, no, Urahara said drowsily, probably rubbing his eyes and straightening his clothes. "My, who knew we would fall asleep here out of all places. My apologies." He mumbled, drawing out the last word comically as he tried suppressing a yawn.

"Yeah. Morning." Rin muttered, still not looking up.

"Is there something wrong? Is it your head?"

Rin snapped back upright so fast he felt light-headed for a moment. "No! Uh- I… just bumped my knee. Nothing much."

Kisuke stared at him with no recognition. "Oh, I see. So that's what I heard," he said to himself as he stretched out the kinks out of his body.

Rin stared firmly at his clasped hands. He refused to feel sad over this. He refused to mix his own personal life and feelings with those of some dead guy-that-apparently-wasn't-a-figment-of-his-imagination-and-actually-had-lived-here. He wasn't Ichigo. He had never been.

"Takahashi-san? Is there something wrong?"

Rin looked back up again, almost flinching at seeing the shopkeeper closer than before. "Oh-I, no, it's alright. I mean, it's nothing."

Kisuke stared at him for one strained second, seeking out the truth from him. "Is that so? Do remember that doctor Ishida left you in my care, so if there is anything wrong, you need to tell me."

"I'm not a child." He said rather brusquely, immediately regretting it as it brought forth images of a little child no more than ten years old crying over the body of his dead mother. He closed his eyes, as if that hid him away from the world, exhaling rather harshly. "Look, thank you for all your help, but really, I'm fine. You just have to put up with me for a while longer then I'll go to the hospital to get the doctor's go ahead and I'll leave."

"Am I such bad company?" Kisuke said eyes open a tad too wide, a hand to his chest. Even as fake as it sounded, Rin still felt bad.

"No! It's not… I have some problems, it's just that. So it would be better if I left. "The businessman's voice dwindled to a mumble not even reacting this time when Kisuke leant in even closer. Rin looked up briefly, looking a little like a kicked puppy. "I'm sorry, I know you probably already hate me at this point."

"I thought we had already had this chat yesterday." Kisuke replied rather sternly, eyes narrowed and face far too close to the other's. "I do _not_ hate you. As I said before, I am a very private man, so offering you my place is quite a bold move on my part. And not something I offer lightly."

Rin looked away first. Torn between feeling flattered and feeling nauseous because his mind wanted him to reach out to Kisuke as if he were Ichigo and Kisuke, his lover.

 _Ichigo had never truly loved anyone in a romantic way. He had tried dating girls, but they had grown afraid of his dealings with the local Yakuza. He had entertained the idea of being in love with Rukia even, but he soon discovered that she was more of a sister to him, which he wouldn't change for anything._

 _It was just so his luck that the one to ensnare his heart is some shabby, perverted old man with the most perfect eyes, and who swore to be by his side even to the end of time._

 _Ichigo-_

 _'_ _Is not me!'_ Rin internally screamed, growing angry as these random, obnoxious flits of memories of someone he was not and he had never been appeared in his mind, interrupting his thoughts. He snapped to attention at how Kisuke looked a little vulnerable and biting his lip, Rin could only think of one thing to do.

He grabbed the other by the shoulders, shaking him softly, "I'm sorry, I don't want you to think this is your fault or something of the like! It's not! I sort of believe you, but it's more like I don't really like people taking care of me, it's nothing personal."

For some reason, this made the other man look even more hurt for a second before he pasted a fake smile on that irritated Rin to no end.

"Ah, well, in that case. You'll be staying then?"

What had that been about?

* * *

They were bantering over coffee, like two friends, when the door slammed open and in walked an imposing man as broad as a wardrobe. Rin was so startled both by the sound and by the sight of another person he wasn't supposed to know that he quite literally fell off his chair.

"T-Takahashi-san?" Kisuke exclaimed sounding thoroughly amused but still standing up to see how he was faring. He offered the man a hand. "Do you need help?"

Rin mumbled, embarrassed but taking the hand anyway. He smiled guiltily at Kisuke but was immediately side-tracked by _Tessai had always been nothing but kind with Ichigo, and since he started dating Kisuke, the man had begun to go out of his way to ensure he was comfortable. He-_

 _"_ I apologize for startling you, dear visitor. I came here to inquire if you were already good enough to return to your city. The weekend is almost over after all." The big burly man said in a rather clipped tone that Rin had never heard on him –which was stupid because he had never even met the man before. He entirely missed the way Kisuke frowned in confusion.

"O-oh, yes, uh, I guess I can go back home now. You're right. Sorry for causing you trouble… um…" He trailed off because he was unsure if the other man had already introduced himself to him or not.

For one terrifyingly awkward moment, Rin thought Tessai would not get or simply ignore his cue to introduce himself but with a blatantly disrespectful look at him, he said his name. Rin didn't really catch what he said anyway because he was trying to control the deep ache in his heart.

Never had Tessai behaved in such a way with him.

No.

Tessai had been a good parental figure for Ichigo. For the Young Hero. Rin had barely met the man. He didn't owe Rin anything at all (but still his heart hurt).

"Right. I'm Takahashi. But I guess you already know that." Rin said with a strained smile, feeling his palms grow sweaty as the other barely gave him a glance before turning to the man at his side.

"Manager, I hope you can free yourself for some urgent topics we need to address today."

"When I have time, I'll tell you." Kisuke replied just as stiffly, making the other sigh before walking out of the room. The blond man rubbed at his forehead tiredly, looking a lot more tired than just a couple minutes ago and Rin felt oddly inadequate.

He wished Ichigo was here to set Kisuke at ease.

But since that was bullshit, the least Rin could do was control himself, paste a smile on his face and try to distract the other to the best of his abilities. "So…" He started, making the other stiffen. "That was your coworker, huh? Strict guy, he is, no? Oh, but don't worry, he's right. I have to leave before Monday gets here unless I want my pay to get docked."

"Please don't take what Tessai said to heart. He's normally not that harsh so I wonder if something's up…" The blond frowned again in concern but when he turned to look at Rin he was already smiling. "By the way, Takahashi-san. Hadn't you said that you had a week plus three days of vacations?"

"Huh?"

"Because if that's the case then I must insist we go out to eat something I'm sure you'd appreciate."

* * *

Rin suddenly found himself with too much time in his hands and a steaming plate of ramen in front of him. He looked up at the other man who was already eating heartedly and decided to add, just for good measure. "I'm paying for my meal, just to be clear."

Kisuke looked up at him, nodded and continued eating with a smile. Satisfied and a little embarrassed for some reason, Rin reassumed eating.

"I was wondering," Kisuke started, after eating half of his bowl. "What would you like to do until your concussion heals? You said you had just arrived a couple days ago but yesterday you were quite keen on leaving despite the doctor's wishes."

"Well I wasn't sure I wanted to spend all week here, but I wouldn't mind staying here either. But… I know you said you don't mind, but I really didn't want to bother you more than I already have. More so because I already have a hotel room paid for."

"I apologize for my persistence, but I must confess I'm very curious. Why come to Karakura on your holidays? You've never been here; you don't know anyone. I can't help but wonder what possessed you to come here?"

Rin was prepared for the question this time –just slightly though. "Well what can I tell you? Even I'm not sure. But I thought that maybe going away from my monotonous life for just a while was what I needed. I had heard good stuff about Karakura, so… well why not?"

Even as his brain unhelpfully supplied, ' _what possessed me? Well, apparently the soul or spirit of one Kurosaki Ichigo.'_

"Your life is monotonous?"

"Well, I work as an IT. I sit down in front of a computer for more than eight hours straight. That's basically my life."

"Would you like for there to be more excitement in your life?" Kisuke asked, a playful edge in his smile. Rin was going to roll his eyes in kind before he remembered young Ichigo, always high on adrenaline, things happening to him and around him and simply reaching a point in his young fifteen years where he just wanted peace. The young boy soon grew tired.

"No, I… I don't think I could manage living in an adventure or something like that." He answered in a weird thick tone. "Oh, but I do ride a motorcycle in my free time so at least it's not that bad I guess."

Kisuke blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by an adventure?"

Rin blinked back, confused by his words before he realized why he had asked. "Uh. You know, like in the movies. Save the girl, save the world and gain great powers." He said lamely, laughing awkwardly. When Kisuke only continued staring, he began to sweat. "What's with the question?"

"No, I… was just curious."

Cue awkward silence.

"…What is an adventure for you then?"

"Oh, late night affairs of course!" Kisuke answered with so much cheer and a coy edge that had the thirty-year-old man blushing and scoffing like a teenager.

"Urahara-san! Don't say such outrageous things!" He whispered urgently once he had regained control of himself. Kisuke was smiling lazily at him, obviously taking great pleasure in flustering his companion.

"But you got to confess that those things make your heart race, right?"

Rin's smile dropped, like his heart as he started going cold. The change was so abrupt, Kisuke reeled back in surprise.

"You… you have cheated?" He said, wounded. Ichigo was scared and his immense sadness started threatening to swallow Rin's identity as he couldn't help but feel those emotions as his own.

"I- _no!_ Of course not! I was joking- I would never, Takahashi-san! I would never look at anyone else besides Ichigo!"

Rin's ears filled with static as the self of Ichigo deflated with relief and returned to being hazy memories filled of love for his lover. But Rin was far from appeased. This was the first time Kisuke ever mentioned Ichigo's name. Closing a circle that Rin had been hesitant to touch.

It was real.

Ichigo had existed. And had been this man's lover.

It still did nothing to answers Rin's desperate pleas of what this got anything to do with him.

Talking about which, Rin looked over at the suddenly antsy shopkeeper who was still waiting for his reaction after his last sentence– as if waiting for his verdict for god knows what reason. Rin figured he might as well use this opportunity to his advantage.

"This Ichigo… was he your boyfriend or something?"

Too shrewd eyes bored into his.

"What makes you think Ichigo is a man?"

"Eh, well. I'm sorry but you strike me as… y'know."

"Do I look gay to you?"

"You ordered an _appletini_."

"That's offensive. But anyway, Ichigo is primarily a girl's name. Unless you had met a man with that name…"

Rin realized he had messed up. He tried to play it casual. "Actually I did." Sorta. He gave a little start when surprise colored a very handsome face. He suddenly looked eager. Way too eager. "Um, Urahara?"

"How did you meet this Ichigo?"

"Oh, well, I… No, I just, someone I know bumped into him once. Gave him a piece of his mind, the brat."

"That's just how he was." Kisuke said, with a wry smile that pained Rin to no end. "May I ask the name of your friend? I may know them."

Fuck, now what?

Time to use the Bullshit Friend. "Doubt it. Takao. Wakatoshi Takao. Yeah, thought so." He added when Kisuke sighed in defeat. He added a mental note to phone Takao of this new lie _just in case._ Takao was an awesome friend, if a bit of a douchebag, because so long as it wasn't a slight to his pride or something he would not approve of, he was the go-to-man if you ever needed to bullshit a story and hence an alibi and witness.

"I must ask. Why did you say 'was'?"

"Excuse me?"

"You asked if Ichigo was my boyfriend. Not if he is."

Rin realized this too much too late. "I'm sorry. I just assumed… you get so melancholic sometimes…" Rin immediately replied, looking away from the other man. Kisuke narrowed his eyes again as he leaned over the table, trying to see behind who Takahashi presented him as.

"So what do you think happened to him?"

"What sort of question is that?" Rin demanded scandalized, turning his head so abruptly he felt pain go up his neck. Kisuke drew back slowly, eyebrows raised. "That's disrespectful for both of you!"

His expression closed off for one painful heartbeat before Kisuke smiled contritely at him, settling back into his seat with little energy. "Ah, I guess you're right."

Rin was reacting much more energetically than Kisuke. He bounced back on his seat, hands on his hair. "Get a hold of yourself, jeez. Really! I'm sorry if you broke up or something but don't just ask that sort of things."

"If I continue, will you punch me?" Kisuke asked so calmly that it took a moment for Rin to process his words after which he was visibly flustered.

"I- god, _no."_ Rin exclaimed, opening his fisted hand. "Why do you make things to difficult?"

"I take offense to that."

"Oh shut up, I'm going to finish eating and then go to rest. My head started hurting with this." He half-lied. His headache had more to do with all the sudden foreign unwelcome wave of emotions.

"My apologies." Kisuke said mildly before returning to his meal in a stiff silence. Rin did the same, but after a while he couldn't help but glance up. The shopkeeper was frowning at his half-eaten bowl, irritated most likely but also… a little sad.

Rin's lips thinned. He hadn't liked this little stunt of his, even less the reaction it had evoked from whatever Ichigo was supposed to be, but he hated even more seeing the man looking so down. Even if he wasn't sure if it was his own sense of responsibility or Ichigo meddling with his brain, Rin decided to act on it. To be impulsive for once (like Ichigo).

"Hey, Urahara-san, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to you and your boyfriend but you have my sympathies. That doesn't mean that I think it's okay for you to say such things, but, I guess what I want to say is cheer up?" Rin had ended up saying, tilting his sentence like a question as he lost track of what he wanted to say. Urahara looked up at him, eyes closed off and indecipherable.

"It's alright, Takahashi-san. I was being disrespectful to you and to Ichigo." He mumbled, an ironic smile pulling at his lips briefly. He looked down at his bowl. "But thank you. You didn't have to apologize, but I thank you for the sentiment. I'll make sure to not make this same mistake again."

"O-okay. Good to know you're better now. I-uh…" Rin tripped over his own words, still not sure of what he was going to say but going mute as Kisuke's storm-colored eyes closed off both figuratively and literally as he smiled at him with closed eyes.

"Now, let us finish so you can go rest your headache."

"Right…"

* * *

Before Rin closed the sliding doors to his temporal room, he stopped Kisuke with a little stutter. He looked down at his hands clutching the doors when he said, "I know I'm just a stranger but if you need someone to talk to, I am all ears, for whatever you need."

For some reason, he was sure he had been heard despite Kisuke not acknowledging he had spoken. The man continued on walking away, but his shoulders were a little taut. Rin let him go, at least now Kisuke knew he could confide in him, it didn't matter if he actually did at this point. Whatever made him feel more at ease.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

My life is falling apart. But anyway, update!

Nice to Meet You (Again)

by

Raining Sky Guy

* * *

"What were you thinking, Tessai?" Kisuke asked his friend, as soon as the faint signal of their guest signaled that its owner had fallen asleep. The blond man had sought him out knowing he would not be sleeping. Tessai was in the lab, reading over his latest report. He grimly saw his friend sigh sadly, before turning to look at him.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, manager. This behavior of yours is not healthy. " He said like every word hurt him (more than Kisuke).

"What behavior exactly?" Kisuke asked in a clipped tone as he crashed onto the first chair he came across, not bothering with the stacks of paper he upset.

"I apologize for my rudeness but you never did get over Ichigo." Tessai mumbled, hands wrinkling the report. "You closed yourself off completely. And I know you are doing better than before, we all do. But… I don't like your sudden attachment to this Human."

Kisuke tilted his hat down. "Which is it? You want me to open up or not? Or is it that Humans are beneath us again?"

"You know that is not it. It is unseemly for you to accuse me of such." Tessai replied looking even more like Kisuke was just a person on his deathbed or something. Like he was pitiful. "But manager, we don't even know if he's not a spy, and you seem to be getting romantically involved."

Kisuke froze. "So what if I am? You are right, I never got over Ichigo's death. That was over five years ago. Don't you think it's time for me to look forward again? Why are you so against it?"

Tessai rubbed his face. "If it were someone we knew and trusted, it would be alright. If it was… if it were your honest feelings, then I would not protest. But this…"

"I know he's not trustworthy. But I am trying to figure out who he really is. I'm not so stupid as to emotionally invest myself into some stranger, who at most is nothing but a casual fling. I thought that was obvious."

"When you were having coffee this morning, it did not appear so." Tessai shot back, trying to make his friend see sense. He stepped even closer. " Kisuke, he's not even from this town. He'll be gone in a few days and it won't matter who he is because we won't see him again. He'll forget you, Kisuke and if you try to get attached to him you'll be the one heart-broken."

"I never meant to get emotionally attached, let that be clear. Takahashi is nothing more than a distraction, on that front you won't have to worry." Kisuke said in a sudden icy tone, his eyes like steel piercing right through the other. That said, he turned and left and Tessai couldn't help but wonder if that actually was just worse.

* * *

He had no doubts his boyfriend was a genius. He had been told of how he had founded the R&D sector in the Twelfth Division, of some of his own inventions, of how he came to create them, and how he had helped people with them. Of that he had no doubt.

But.

He knew he could be so unbelievably dense it wasn't anything but endearing. From forgetting the date, his breakfast, his coffee and his own name, down to forgetting to dress up for a date or forgetting where they were supposed to go even If he had been the one to invite Ichigo out. But never did he miss a single date of his. Never did he forget what Ichigo meant to him.

And for every little thing he forgot, and made Ichigo compensate for, he made it up simply with his eyes. Kisuke would stare at him with so much adoration in his eyes, Ichigo could forgive him anything.

For every time Ichigo had to knock like a madman once his boyfriend had gone AWOL for over a month, until the sleep-deprived, food-deprived shell of a human being could open the door, Kisuke would take him out for a day out in the field, with food a-plenty for them to spend a couple days away from the world, with just each other as company and Ichigo would have him all to himself.

It made Ichigo feel wanted, loved. Like he was the only man in the world.

His stare made him feel like the most important person in the world.

His stare…

Made Rin feel uncomfortable, unwelcome and sad because _he_ had meant to leave this forsaken place long ago, but it had been Kisuke who had insisted him on staying. Rin really _really_ should have not surrendered to the ash-eyed man.

Rin smiled awkwardly at Tessai when their eyes met as Rin tried not focusing on this stranger not stranger.

"So…" He began, trying not to pay attention to the clog in his throat. "Nice weather we're having, huh?"

"Yes, quite." Tessai replied for both of them. There was silence again.

"Perfect for…" Kisuke began, still eerily staring at him. Rin grimaced. He was so sure he would say something along the lines of 'for Takahashi -san to finally go home' that he was honestly surprised when the man said, "picking up your things from the hotel room."

"I-what?" Rin squawked taken by surprise, not understanding why their eyes sharpened, suspicious.

"You had told me you had things left at your hotel, hadn't you? Or am I wrong?" The shopkeeper smiled genially, deceit in every gesture.

"No, I… you're right. I just… seem to have forgotten. Damn, I sure hope they haven't stolen anything…" The businessman trailed off, acutely aware that he was still dressed in borrowed clothes and his one suit had been damaged beyond repair (the dry cleaner's would have the last word). "Not like I had anything of much value there." He laughed awkwardly.

"Well, I suppose you'd like to get it back, regardless?"

Takahashi sighed. "I better…" he trailed off upon remembering of all those notes he had written, of all the papers strewn across the floor as he tried piecing Ichigo's identity and visibly hesitated. "Damn, I _have_ to go back, like right now."

"Is there something wrong, Takahashi-san?" Kisuke smiled at him, deceptively warm. Tessai stared at him before huffing in apparent disappointment and deciding to return to his previous chores, keeping an ear out for the conversation.

The man babbled, trying to get his neurons to activate, "I-uh, well, I sort of left a big mess. I was just remembering."

"Oh, probably the cleaning service wouldn't be too happy."

Takahashi paled. "Oh, right." He knew that if anyone had entered his room and seen the papers they'd assume he either was a stalker or something worse.

Rin was starting to doubt returning to the hotel was a good idea.

As he stared at the weirdly eager shopkeeper beckoning him to get ready to get his things back, Rin knew he had no real choice.

* * *

The man ran a hand through his brown hair, trying not to show much relief that the Rin from the past had been smart enough to put the 'Do not disturb' sign over his door. That would stop the cleaning service. Kisuke however…

"Do you have the key with you?" The shopkeeper asked him, genial smile in place as he stood just behind him.

"I hope so." Rin replied vaguely, checking his pockets as he tried to figure out what to do with the man. Shortly of knocking him out (not like he had any experience on this whatsoever), he didn't know how to avoid the inevitable. He brushed against the card key several times but still he pretended he couldn't find it as the seconds ticked by slowly. "Um, maybe I forgot it?" He finally said, sounding strangely winded.

"Oh? So what should we do?"

"I suppose we'll have to go to the reception room. Ah, man. You can go back ahead of me, if you'd like, I'm not sure how long this will take." Rin said, high-fiving himself for his quick thinking. But his dreams were squandered by Kisuke's,

"It's alright, I don't mind. Tessai can handle the store while I'm gone."

Damn it.

"Alright then, come on." Rin said in defeat, cringing at wondering how much more money he would spend on this little trip to nowhere. Kisuke smiled at him with eyes closed already following, when he stopped so abruptly Rin looked at him weirdly. "Kisuke?" He asked, looking as the man looked at _something_ standing between them, that Rin couldn't see.

The man ignored him as he focused on the invisible presence, nodding almost imperceptibly before sighing in apparent irritation. Without looking at him, the blond turned around and headed for the stairs without him.

"I'm sorry, Takahashi-san I forgot I was waiting for someone, and she will murder me if I'm not there right now." Is all he said before he high-tailed out of there. He had noticed how Takahashi had been completely oblivious to the Shinigami form of Yoruichi, but had entirely missed how Rin's pale hands were trembling.

Rin stood frozen to the spot, afraid of looking up even if he hadn't been able to see whoever–or whatever– had been standing between them. Was it still there? Was it gone? Was it alright to move? He inhaled sharply as he suddenly felt being stared at. He chanced a look and he felt… frustration at seeing no one there.

The word Shinigami and ghosts swam around in his mind, but Rin had no idea how to proceed, or if to believe the insanity of his dreams. For now, the man crossed his arms over his chest, prayed he wouldn't bump into anything invisible and –sticking to the walls– the man decided to head to reception for a moment. Hopefully, the presence would be gone when he returned.

What was he getting himself into?

(Could everything be true?)

* * *

Three hours later, after theatrically finding the cardkey in his back pocket, the man avoided any extra costs and returned to his room. He was nervous but at least he couldn't feel any presence glaring daggers at him. He still made sure not to open his door more than absolutely necessary and just hoped it had been a Shinigami and not a ghost and couldn't pass through physical objects.

Shinigami, ghosts. He was cracking down on insanity. He wouldn't be surprised if next he started believing in angels or something.

The man was quick to pick up all the scattered paper, handling as if it were contaminated samples, and manually shredding them all to tiny confetti pieces. Once done, he flushed half down the toilet and dumped the other half in scattered bunches in all the trashcans he came across.

There.

That would have to do.

Rin stared at his reflection on the mirror of the room. He looked tired, and older and just like he had been since he could remember. Rin, not Ichigo.

 _What had he gotten himself into?_

Rin was seriously considering checking out of his hotel and grabbing the next train back to his hometown, concussion be damned but before he could so much as grab his things, there was a soft knock on his door.

"Takahashi-san? Are you in there?"

Rin covered his face with his hands briefly to stifle a sigh. Of course Kisuke was back.

He did not want to speak to him.

"I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly. I forgot I was expecting guests." The muffled voice sounded cheerful and light-hearted. The total opposite of how Rin was feeling.

Well, at least this was his perfect excuse to pick his remaining things up and move everything back into the hotel room and once everyone stopped paying attention to him, then he could grab the train.

The man forced himself to stand up, smile, and open the door.

"Perfect timing, do you think I could pick up my things from your place?"

* * *

Rin had been bent of picking his things and vowing to never returning to Karakura, but he had been unable to leave immediately by the way grey eyes looked at him. Pleading.

To whom?

He was not Ichigo.

And Rin was no fool to think he was anything but boring.

Rin had felt the need to inform the other that he was leaving the day after and of course, he was forced to have a last cup of coffee in the shoten. The man assured him that his guests were out with Tessai and Rin really had no way to prove him otherwise.

"Is everything alright?" Kisuke finally asked after some bland senseless conversation that Rin didn't even remember.

"What? Of course, nothing's wrong." Rin replied, eyebrow raised. Hands cupped around his cold cup of tea. He had been zoning out all the while, and just waiting for the moment he could finally bid this stranger-not-stranger a final goodbye and return home.

"Really? You are looking a little… melancholic."

"It's really alright Ki-" Rin froze, cursing in his mind his stupid slip-up. He was trying to figure out a way to fix his mistake when the other slid up even closer to him, a hand on his chin.

"Oh? I didn't know you wanted to call me by my first name." He said in an amused voice, unabashedly stroking his stubbly chin with deft fingers.

"I-no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Rin stammered, flustered by the sudden proximity and doing his best to edge away as best as possible.

"I don't mind… Rin."

Rin couldn't help the ugly blush that decided to crawl up his face. Kisuke laughed at him softly, eyes never leaving his.

"I-no, you got it all wrong!"

"Really? Do you not want me to call you Rin?" The damned man added a slight pout, hand sliding up to cradle his cheek.

Rin made a pathetic sound at the back of his throat, unable to answer or look him in the eye.

Kisuke drew even closer. "Aren't you cute, Rin?"

"No, I'm not, just- stop-" Rin mumbled weakly, not sure if unable or unwilling to move away. It did not help that the memories of Ichigo were once again, threatening to spill and devour Rin.

"I might, if you call me Kisuke."

"Uh-what, no- what are you doing?" He felt the need to ask as Kisuke didn't stop drawing even closer until they were practically sharing breathing space.

"What does it look like?"

"Stop," Rin mumbled weakly, not sure how to interpret the situation. He closed his eyes and tried to push him away. "Stop, please…. Kisuke."

"Do you really want me to stop?" Is all Rin remembers hearing before they are kissing.

* * *

They kiss and they kiss, and time becomes kisses, their kisses become seconds. It starts soft, as if two unsure teenagers, but soon enough their lips were bruising with one another as a sense of desperation filled them both.

But when the cold metal of his undone belt touched the feverish skin of his stomach, Rin comes to and sudden, irrational fear grips him. He notices they're not in the kitchen but probably in Kisuke's room, making out on his bed.

"No, no… Please, I'm sorry. I can't do this. I can't do this, Kisuke. Please." He mumbled, hands releasing Kisuke's waist to come up to cover his face. Mortified at rejecting the other so into the- whatever this was, he couldn't bear to look at the other.

"Don't apologize, it's alright." Kisuke answered, sounding winded and Rin mentally apologized because he knew first-hand how much blue balls sucked. The warmth immediately left Rin as the other man retreated. "I apologize if I was forcing you in any way."

"No! I mean- no of course not, It's just… I'm not sure if this is correct." Rin's throat closed for a moment as Kisuke looked hurt again, but he wasn't going to budge on this. Rin looked down. "I'm sorry, I'll be leaving." He began fastening his belt again, fixing his attire and hesitated at the sight of the disheveled, pink-lipped Kisuke still sprawled on the bed, enticingly.

 _"I would never look at anyone else besides Ichigo!"_

The words bounced inside his skull, setting his decision on stone. Rin was not Ichigo, he had no business messing around with his boyfriend. What he was feeling was probably fake anyway. And it didn't look like Kisuke knew that Rin had his ex-lover's memories or whatever, and it was probably best to leave it at that.

"I'm… I'm leaving. Thank you very much for your kind hospitality, Urahara-san." Rin said in a hushed tone, edging away from him. Kisuke finally picked himself up, tossing his shirt on haphazardly and staring at him in silence.

"Just like that?"

Rin's eyebrows scrunched up. "It's not like you were serious." That was not exactly what he had meant to say, but it worked either way. Kisuke looked away from him, giving in too easily. Rin didn't know what he was expecting but he still was hurt.

He left the shop.

* * *

The IT technician stood in front of the headstone he hadn't noticed before, stomach churning quite painfully. Besides Kurosaki Masaki, there stood white as death one engraved with the forsaken name.

 _In loving memory of,_

 _Kurosaki Ichigo_

 _May he finally find peace._

He knew who had proposed the epithet. Kisuke had sworn to Ichigo so many times, that once the war was over he would take it upon himself to give Ichigo the peaceful life he deserved. Not a boring life, simply, not danger-ridden. Something Ichigo had been craving for ever since he could recall.

Tears sprung up in his eyes, and the brunet couldn't help but fall on his knees, clutching at the stone, upsetting several gifts and flowers that someone had deposited there. "Who are you?" He sobbed, tired and confused as to why he had memories of Ichigo. Feelings of Ichigo. Why his brain insisted on acting like he had?

"Who are you?" He cried out again, alone and afraid with the thought of ' _how are we related?'_ running amok in his mind. "Why do you keep haunting me? You are dead! You died! Leave me alone!"

Pathetic. He was just an old man blaming a dead teenager for delusions of his own brain.

But what was the meaning of this? Why did he kept having memories, flashbacks of someone he hadn't even known? Why had he dreamt of his life?

"What is the meaning of this? When are you going to leave me alone?"

As expected no one answered.

Rin readjusted his clothes to his best capacity. He wiped his face and walked around until his breathing evened out and his bloodshot eyes had returned to a more normal color.

He bought a ticket back. He boarded the train and just as the doors were closing behind him, he thought he could feel a set of eyes staring at him, but when he turned around there was no one there.

* * *

He slowly eased back into his usual routine, hanging out less and focusing more in his job. Since this was reality, nothing changed, his friends started inviting him less and he didn't get so much as a raise. His world started revolving around bright screens, ergonomic mousepads, overtime, takeout food and staring at the tv until he passed out into a dreamless slumber.

Anything to keep Ichigo at bay.

He was not going to get his hopes up again over such nonsense. And since it _was_ nonsense anyway, he supposed it would be better if he just stopped digging into it.

But of course, when had life ever liked him?

A month after his sudden return from Karakura, he was manhandled into going to see a boxing match by one of his coworkers and friends. He knew she was a sports fanatic, but he had been surprised she even liked boxing.

And so, later into the night while he went with her to meet the boxers, his eyes fell on the champion dubbed as 'El Diablo'. Memories assailed him without his consent, of friendship, of bonds, of a promise to protect each other, of pain, of difference in strength and concern and Rin found himself mumbling,

"…Chad?"

The massive heavy-weight champion turned away from the paparazzi to lock onto his person with fearsome intensity. Rin flinched away, mumbling an apology and turning to leave at a hurried pace. He didn't go very far when a big, heavy hand landed on his shoulder so abruptly that Rin almost toppled backwards mid-step. Already fearing who it was who had grabbed him, the man slowly turned his neck to look behind… and upwards at 'El Diablo' in the flesh.

"May… I… help… you?" Rin mumbled, rather dismayed. Fierce eyes stared at him, undisturbed.

"Where did you hear that name?" The massive man asked without preamble, and Rin could only try to make a last-ditch attempt to get out of the situation.

"Uh… Which name?"

El Diablo frowned, not speaking further and Rin knew he had no other choice.

"Um, well, I'm sorry if I offended you, I-?" Rin tried, jumping as the boxer suddenly leaned in closer to him, scanning his features with scary concentration.

Yasutora opened his mouth to say something when he noticed the growing crowd around them (as well as the excited coworker of Rin's). Stoic as ever he left an iron-like grip on Rin as he addressed his fans with a curt but not ill spirited farewell. That dealt with, El Diablo and Rin walked into the former's camper.

Rin spared a moment to apologize to his mother for dying before his time.

* * *

Chad was the last to enter, closing the door, plunging the inside of the vehicle into darkness for a moment as the boxer tried to find the lights.

"Would you like to sit down?" The broad man asked as he walked past Rin and headed towards the small dining table. Rin stuttered out a denial as he tried to edge towards the door, trying to remember if the door swung inwards or outwards.

Chad either didn't notice or didn't care, as he stood over the table staring at it in silence. He seemed to debate with himself over something before finally letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry if I'm wrong but… What's your name?"

"Ta-Takahashi… Rin."

Chad's eyes widened almost comically, head spinning to stare at him as he gave half a step towards him,

"…Ichigo?"

To be continued

* * *

AN.

First cliffhanger of this story, enjoy it lmao.

Summary of the chapter: Rin is going crazy, Kisuke was a douche and Tessai is just worried for his friend.

The story is going somewhere!

Next update is going to take longer because I really don't have much content ready and well... it's not the best moment for me.

Lemme know what do you think is going to happen! Who is Rin exactly? What would you like to see in the story?


End file.
